bindingofisaacfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Блог участника:TRJ-VoRoN/The Binding of Isaac и игры с альтернативной реальностью (ARG)
О Потерянном (The Lost) Первая попытка Вернемся в 2014 год. Именно тогда вышел ремейк The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. Он расширил возможности старой игры, был сложнее и гораздо больше, но позже оказалось, что разработчики спрятали в нем целого секретного героя, Потерянного (The Lost). Секретный — это слабо сказано, поскольку даже сам способ открыть Потерянного был тщательно зашифрован, однако пользователи Reddit, не дожидаясь разгадки, нашли решение в файлах игры. В результате была определена последовательность действий, дающая доступ к игре Потерянным. Макмиллен и команда не одобрили решение. В интервью они сравнили «разгадку» Потерянного с «поеданием стейка за сто баксов в один укус» и посетовали на нетерпеливость игроков. В DLC Afterbirth они решили взять реванш. История появления Хранителя (The Keeper) Сладкая месть После того как Afterbirth поступила в Steam, игроки начали замечать недостачу контента. Аудитория сделала вывод, что Макмиллен и команда просто схалтурили. А вот другая часть игроков сразу же начала искать в игре двойное дно. Новое DLC включало в себя новый режим «Жадности». Семь уровней, на каждом из них необходимо пережить несколько волн. В конце игрока ждал сильный босс, а также машина, в которую нужно было кидать все монетки, оставшиеся по итогам забега. И когда игроки, казалось, догадались, что именно определенное количество монет в этой машине откроет весь остальной контент, машина просто сломалась на цифре 109. Ровно на сто девятый час после выпуска игры вышел патч. Многие игроки считают, что число 109 выбрали потому, что именно на сто девятый час после выпуска Rebirth игроки отыскали The Lost. Однако некоторые уверяют, что это загадочное число есть отсылка чуть ли не к 109 годам пыток в рассказе Харлана Эллисона «У меня нет рта, но я должен кричать». В общем, они не определились. Тогда возникли первые существенные подозрения. Макмиллен блестяще подогревал любопытство. В блоге он опубликовал пост, в котором пообещал вскорости исправить все ошибки дополнения. Один из пользователей, mariomob1979, выделил первые буквы каждой строки в его послании. Получилось «ur so close», что можно перевести как «вы близки к разгадке». В комментариях начались обсуждения, нашлись сомневающиеся, решившие, что это совпадение и никакого секрета нет. Потерянные мальчики (Первый этап ARG. Загадка и разгадка вместе.) left|200pxКогда игроки все же набили в машину Жадности 999 монет, было получено достижение Generosity («щедрость»), и, как оказалось, это был ключ. Пользователь MetalAlex разгадал код, фактически расколов один из сложнейших элементов загадки. Он посчитал пиксели на картинке и перевел получившуюся последовательность цифр в ASCII, получив слово lERBeIL. left|200px Абракадабра оказалась частью ссылки на хостинг Imgur. Там была небольшая картинка — Потерянный на фоне восьми теней (в игре всего восемь персонажей мужского пола), карты и цитаты из Книги Бытия. «And he removed that day the he goats». «И отделил в тот день козлов пестрых и с пятнами» (Бытие 30:35). В этот момент все уверились, что началась масштабная ARG, Alternate Reality Game, игра в альтернативной реальности, — своего рода интерактивное повествование, платформой для которого выступает реальный мир. right|160pxСпустя какое-то время после разгадки достижения Макмиллен выложил в твиттере фотографию, на заднем плане которой виднелся постер фильма «Пропащие ребята» (The Lost Boys), действие которого происходит в Санта-Круз, где находится его компания Team Meat. Название его было явно скрыто намеренно. Дальше — совсем прекрасно. Игроки начинают разбирать фильм. Во вступительных титрах висят объявления о пропавших людях, и точно такой же постер красуется в одной из концовок The Binding of Isaac. И спекуляции на тему песен, титров и кадров продолжались бы еще очень долго, не найди брат пользователя Nirvanaguy007 в Санта-Круз тот самый постер с Исааком. Часть телефонного номера, содержащая трехзначное число, была оторвана. Несложно было догадаться, что это все то же самое число 109. Отцы и дети left|220px Позвонив по указанному номеру, игроки услышали записанное обращение неизвестного мужчины. Два слова в сообщении были прокручены задом наперед. Когда их удалось восстановить, выяснилось, что говоривший — это отец Исаака, тот самый, что в игре появляется в виде топчущей врагов ноги. И он просит сына задать ему вопрос. Кстати, еще одну теорию, даже более интересную, предложил ilikefork1. Он утверждал, что человек приветствует не Исаака, а Исава (в записи на самом деле сложно утверждать, произносит он Esau или Isaac). В Ветхом Завете Исав был сыном Исаака, а значит, голос говорящего принадлежит Исааку. Это в полной мере оправдывает использование в Afterbirth новой озвучки: голос по телефону и голос, озвучивающий названия карт и пилюль, — один и тот же и принадлежит актеру и музыканту Матиасу Босси. Но игроки предпочли двигаться по более простому, как кажется, пути. Искатели правды совсем отчаялись и даже принялись спрашивать у Макмиллена его любимые места в Санта-Круз в надежде выпытать местонахождение новых загадок. Однако вскоре нужный вопрос был найден — это была старая подсказка с экрана предмета «Money = Power». Вопрос простой: «Где ты?» (Where are you?). Очевиднейшая отсылка к факту исчезновения отца Исаака. Через несколько часов после разгадки сообщение на автоответчике изменилось. Второе получилось еще более жутким, чем первое, и содержание его расшифровать было сложнее. Финальная версия содержала следующие слова: «Christ calls. Generous gods don't guide history forever. Knowledge grows. His final form ends beyond Greed. We need to go deeper». «Христос зовет. Щедрые боги не всегда направляют историю. Знание множится. Его конечная форма лежит за Жадностью. Нам надо спуститься глубже». Но на нем все и остановилось. Макмиллен дразнил игроков как мог, но даже в новых твитах никто не мог найти никаких подсказок. Неужели начавшаяся так бодро ARG должна была закончиться вот так бесславно? Макмиллен взял ситуацию в свои руки и опубликовал следующую фразу: «We almost revealed more evil right?» «Мы почти раскрыли еще больше зла, правда?» Ну, вы понимаете. Из первых букв игроки получили слово WARMER («теплее»), а затем, путем хитрых манипуляций со вторым сообщением отца, — координаты дома 109 в городе Санта-Ана. Именно там находится офис Nicalis — разработчиков и издателей The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth. Неплохо все завертелось, правда? Долгожданный финал thumb|centre|400px|«Понеслось по трубам, йо!» — Макмиллен, как всегда, красноречив. thumb|left|200pxВ ночь на 15 ноября несколько пользователей Reddit начали свои поиски, принеся с собой лопату (указание взять ее они увидели во фразе «Нам надо идти глубже», отсылающей к лопате в The Binding of Isaac). Да и Макмиллен дал неплохую подсказку, поделившись с фанатами словами о «мелочи под ногами». Интересно, что ранее журналист PC Gamer Том Маркс уже намекал игрокам на возможность нахождения подсказки под землей. На это ему указал сам Макмиллен в электронном письме. thumb|left|200px В окрестностях дома 109 игроки нашли постер с выдержками из Библии, картинку, показывающую жизнь человека от рождения до смерти, и горсть мелочи на газоне. Немного покопав, они обнаружили маленькую фигурку Жадности. Оказалось, у Жадности есть свой аккаунт в «Твиттере» (iamisaacsbody) — его логин был написан у статуи на голове. Вместе с фразой «Я тело Исаака. Исаак мертв. Покажи мне свой голос». Дальше игроки отгадали пароль от аккаунта и разместили от имени Жадности пару вопросов. В итоге, независимо от пользователей, Жадность сменил пароль, и от его имени была опубликована картинка с сообщением «Сообщество открыло... нечто скрытое!». Очень скоро игру снова пропатчили. Теперь забрасывая тысячную монетку в автомат жадности открывался новый персонаж — The Keeper. Он же продавец из магазина, мертвый Исаак. Забавно, что основатель Nicalis Тайрон Родригес наблюдал за игроками и, когда они поняли, что за ними следят, уехал на своей машине. В твиттере он позже опубликовал смазанное фото одного из «исследователей». Позже они сами выложили на Reddit свою фотографию, тем самым ознаменовав самый настоящий Happy End для сообщества The Binding of Isaac. thumb|centre|300px|«Сообщество открыло... нечто скрытое!» Послесловие thumb|right|Поисковая команда Reddit в конце пути.Пожалуй, эта ARG запомнится всем надолго. Поражает то, как грамотно разработчик учел ошибки прошлого раза, как он блестяще «отомстил» игрокам за то, что они сделали с загадкой Потерянного. Макмиллен всегда отличался нестандартным мышлением, но на сей раз превзошел самого себя. Грамотно, интересно, просто весело было наблюдать за всеми этими полусумасшедшими, в хорошем смысле, людьми, которым не наплевать, что и где закопал Макмиллен в Калифорнии. Они потрясающие молодцы. Редактированная версия Нелли Суворовой|Игромания.ру Категория:Записи в блоге